<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(queen takes) rook by Ejunkiet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947625">(queen takes) rook</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/Ejunkiet'>Ejunkiet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Breach: The Archangel Job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, The scene at the club (more dancing), a canon rewrite of every rook romance scene, eat out to help out amirite, rook is adorable and sexy and his scenes should reflect that, that night in the bedroom (dancing of a different sort)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ejunkiet/pseuds/Ejunkiet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s propped up against her door with a rose between his teeth, all raven hair and dark eyes and motorcycle leather, looking like he’s just stepped out of some eighties romcom (all that’s missing is a boombox).</p><p>--</p><p>  <i>He glances back up at her then, biting his lip as he takes her in from this new vantage point, his eyes dark and hungry.</i></p><p>  <i> “Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rook (Breach: The Archangel Job)/MC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part one: Rook.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this instead of sleeping. expect the rating to go up with part two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time Elizabeth realises she's falling for him is during that final night at waterproof.</p><p>The thrum of the bass shudders through her chest, reverberating through her lungs as she takes a breath, and then another, the water droplets in the air filling the room with glittering neon stars with every pulse of the strobe lights, and it's then that she sees him.</p><p>He's grinning as he makes his way onto the stage, his shirt gone, the slick leather of his jacket swinging open to reveal the lean, muscular planes of his chest with every step that he takes. He laughs as he reaches center stage and gestures for Lela to turn on the water, his expression lighting up with a feral joy as he turns on the hose, and shit. </p><p>She doesn't have time for this. Not when there's work to be done, plans to be made, a heist to pull off - but she can't pull herself away.</p><p>When she glances back at his face, she finds he's already watching her, his eyes bright as he examines her in turn. She's soaked through to the skin, her thin shirt clinging to her torso, the water freezing under the gust of the AC by the doors, prickling her skin, and she should leave, then. Instead, she peels off her sodden jacket, dropping it in a damp pile along with her zip locked keys and phone, and crosses the night club floor, approaching the stage.</p><p>His eyes gleam as she leans against the edge of it, gesturing him closer, and he lowers the hose, dropping into a crouch, leather jacket swinging open, his wet jeans drawn tight against his thighs.</p><p>"Join me!" He has to yell to be heard over the music, and his cheeks are flushed, whether that's due to the alcohol or the rush, she can't tell. He holds out an unsteady hand, offering it to her. "I promise, I won't bite."</p><p>She places her hand in his, and there's no turning back now - she's doing this, and the thrill of it is like fireworks going off in her chest, brilliant and exhilarating.</p><p>She leans in closer, catching his eye. "But what if I want you to?"</p><p>His grip is surprisingly steady considering how much he's drunk tonight - and she's almost caught off guard as he yanks her up onto the stage and into his arms.</p><p>He laughs as he pulls back, loud and happy, and his eyes are gleaming as he looks her over, lingering on the tight fit of her shirt, the water she can feel dripping into her cleavage. She can feel the heat of his gaze on her skin as she watches his eyes darken - she wants it in other places, wants to feel his hands against her too, chasing the cold from her body, burning down to the very centre of her.</p><p>His teeth dig into his lower lip, his grip on her hand tightening as he meets her gaze again. "Then that can be arranged, chica."</p><p>He pulls away as the music changes, speeding up, the strobe lighting flickering along with it as he twists with the music, picking up the hose again and turning it to the ceiling. He laughs as the water cascades down around him, soaking him to the skin, before someone else comes to take the line, and he starts twisting with the music, his dark hair flicking across his face as he moves, his skin painted multicoloured by the flickering light of the strobe.</p><p>He looks back at her with a brilliant smile, hand raising again, fingers crooked in invitation.</p><p>She doesn’t think twice before joining him, lets him take her hand as he pushes in closer, pressing their bodies together, as his hands find her waist and curl up her back. His skin is hot to the touch as her fingers map the lines of his chest, trailing up until she can circle his neck, and he laughs, twirling them around before he dips her, low, her hair falling from her disassembling braid to trail along the floor.</p><p>He holds her there for one long, drawn out second. He doesn’t kiss her, although she wants him to; and she knows that he wants it too, his eyes dark as they flicker across her features, lingering at her mouth. His breath is hot and damp against her cheek, and she can feel the rapid pace of his heartbeat against her palm where it’s pressed against his chest for balance. If it wasn’t for the angle, she would lean in and close the distance between them herself.</p><p>He pulls back, and the moment is gone. </p><p>They spend the rest of the night like this, twisting and twirling like idiots beneath the strobe lights, long after the water has been turned off and the night leans towards the day.</p><p>She stumbles home at five am and she is exhausted, her head pounding with the aftermath of the thumping bass and her feet sore, but all she can think about is the curl of his mouth, the dimples of his smile as he thanked her and wished her goodnight.</p><p>(She doesn't dream of him that night, but she wants to.)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. part two: queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He’s propped up against her door with a rose between his teeth, all raven hair and dark eyes and motorcycle leather, looking like he’s just stepped out of some eighties romcom (all that’s missing is a boombox).</p><p>    --</p><p>    <i>She grabs his hand and pulls him to the other side of the apartment, kicking the foot of her door until it opens, cracking back against the wall, and then he’s taking the lead, slipping off his leather jacket as he makes his way towards the bed, looking back at her, a gleam in his eye asking, are you coming?</i></p><p>  <i>(She hopes she will be doing that, and soon. More than once.)</i></p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the bedroom scene. nsfw. you have been warned.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(The next time is the night before everything falls apart.)</p><p>Elizabeth is not sure what she was expecting when Rook turns up outside of her apartment in the middle of the night, but this sure as hell wasn’t it.</p><p>He’s propped up against her door with a rose between his teeth, all raven hair and dark eyes and motorcycle leather, looking like he’s just stepped out of some eighties romcom (all that’s missing is a boombox).</p><p><em>Came to check up on you, </em>he says, twirling the stem of the rose between his fingers. <em>Thought you could use the company.</em></p><p>It's a goddamn romantic cliche, but it works. It works, as she opens her door and lets him in, lets him take her hand and lead her the wrong way through her own apartment, dropping the rose onto the coffee table as he glances over the apartment.</p><p>“Nice safehouse you have here,” he comments and she rolls her eyes - as <em>really?</em> - although she can’t help returning his smile.</p><p>Still, she gets the last laugh as he opens the door to her bathroom, causing him to look at her with those sad, doleful puppy eyes - and she can’t wait to get him out of that <em>stupid shirt</em>.</p><p>She grabs his hand and pulls him to the other side of the apartment, kicking the foot of her door until it opens, cracking back against the wall, and then he’s taking the lead, slipping off his leather jacket as he makes his way towards the bed, looking back at her, a gleam in his eye asking, <em>are</em> <em>you coming?</em></p><p>(She hopes she will be doing that, and soon. More than once.)</p><p>Shrugging off her own jacket, she follows him onto the bed, fingers scrambling against his belt buckle, shucking it as she goes for his waist, yanking his shirt from his pants and over his head, tossing it to the side.</p><p>He laughs, eyes bright as he returns the favour, his cheeks flushed as he pulls at her tank top, slipping it over her shoulders. He exhales sharply afterwards at the sight of her in only her bra, tracing his hands along her sides, fingers splaying over her ribcage, before he glances up to meet her gaze, his arms wrapping around her, bringing her closer.</p><p>His smile is softer than she expected, crooked at the edges, as he brushes his nose against hers. </p><p>“<em>Creo que estoy enamorado de ti,”</em> he murmurs against her lips, before he chuckles and draws back. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”</p><p>She almost scoffs at the line, but his eyes are serious, his hand raising to cup her cheek before he moves to close the gap between them, bringing his mouth to hers.</p><p>The kiss is soft and sweet, and not at all what she expected. Hell, after the day she’s had, she’s ready for a fight, is almost rearing for one, but he touches her gently, as if she’s something softer than she is. He kisses her slow, thumb sweeping broad strokes across her cheekbone, taking his time with it until all she can think about is him and the way he is touching her.</p><p>It’s almost maddening, the slow deliberateness of it. She feels as if she is trapped within her skin, burning under the heat of it, and she wants to touch him - she wants <em>more.</em></p><p><em>I want you,</em> he says, and she shakes her head - no, she wants <em>him.</em></p><p>She fists her hands into his hair, urging him closer as she bites at his lower lip, as his hands slip round her sides to fumble with the clasp of her bra, and finally, <em>finally</em>, he touches her properly. </p><p>His breath comes out in soft pants as he breaks away from the kiss, moving to mouth at the line of her jaw, the curve of her throat as he continues touching her, his hands sweeping warm arcs across her back and sides, curling around her waist, the rough drag of his calluses making her shiver.</p><p>He pulls her in towards him as he shifts back on the bed, bringing her into his lap as he leans back onto the pillows. They’re both wearing too many clothes for this, but she doesn’t want to stop, shifting against him until she can feel him, hot and heavy through his jeans. </p><p>She rocks against him, and he gasps, a breathless puncture of air, breath hot against her throat as he groans out a low <em>“mio dios”.</em> His hands scramble for purchase against her hips, clutching her closer.</p><p>She takes pity on him, easing back, reaching for his fly, but he stops her, grasping her wrist, and his eyes are dark, pupils blown wide. <em>“Do that again.”</em></p><p>So she doesn't stop, the rough material of his jeans between them as she rolls against him, and his hands and mouth move to her chest, leaving messy, open mouthed kisses along the curve of her breast as he grasps the other, before he takes her into his mouth. She can't help the whimper that escapes her, biting down on her lip to muffle the sound.</p><p>He releases her with a wet sound that makes her cheeks burn, his eyes bright and glassy as he looks back up at her, raising his hand to her cheek as he runs his thumb along her bottom lip.</p><p>His voice is earnest as he says, "Please, let me hear you."</p><p>She holds his gaze, her heartbeat heavy in her throat as he shifts beneath her to push his hips up to meet hers, mouthing at her sternum as she shudders above him - and all of a sudden, her patience runs out.</p><p>She needs him, she needs him <em>now</em>, and for that she needs him to be <em>naked</em>. </p><p>She pulls back, ignoring his whimper of loss as she yanks off her own pants and underwear before returning to him, her motions quick and efficient as she makes short work of his boots and sets about removing his jeans. </p><p>His eyes gleam as he watches her, apparently happy to let her do all the work, until his hand comes up and tangles in her hair, drawing her in closer to where he wants her the most, hot and straining against his dark underwear.</p><p>She stops just over his undone fly, letting her breath brush against him, before she moves away, biting at the jut of his hip as he lets out a low whine.</p><p>"Behave."</p><p>He pouts, and she presses a kiss against the mark in apology, looking up at him from under her lashes. "Maybe later, if you're good."</p><p>He lets out a short exhale, his smile wide as it stretches across his cheeks. "Do you promise?"</p><p>She hums as her fingers dip beneath the waistband of his underwear, teasing at the elastic. </p><p>“But you have to be <em>very good.”</em></p><p>His smile widens as his eyes glint, accepting the challenge. “Yes, ma’am.”</p><p>He pushes forward then, sending her rolling backwards onto the bed, her breath escaping her in a huff of air that quickly turns into a moan as he presses wet, biting kisses down her chest and stomach, his hands grasping her waist as he pulls her in closer. </p><p>He doesn’t tease her the same way she teased him, although he should, keeping his motions quick and efficient, moving onto his stomach as he settles between her legs. Pressing a kiss to the underside of her knee, he levers it over his shoulder, hiking her closer until she’s curled around him, a hand in his hair, the other balanced on the bed behind her.</p><p>He glances back up at her then, biting his lip as he takes her in from this new vantage point, his eyes dark and hungry.</p><p>His voice is low and husky when he meets her gaze, and she can feel the heat of his breath against her, her heart racing with the anticipation of it. “Just sit back and enjoy the ride.”</p><p>He lowers his mouth between her legs, laving her with the broad side of his tongue as she tosses her head back, exhaling hard as her fingers twist into the bed sheets. <em>“Fuck.”</em></p><p>She can feel the rumble of his laughter against her as he continues, thumb rubbing small circles on the soft skin of her inner thighs before moving deeper, brushing against her as he takes her into his mouth, making her writhe as his other hand presses her hip firmly to the bed.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck!”</em>
</p><p>“Use my name, sweetheart.”</p><p>
  <em>“Salo!”</em>
</p><p>He startles, looking at her, and it’s not as if it was some <em>big secret</em>, members of the old team referred to him by name all the time - hell, she’d even met his abuela - but it’s different, to hear it from her mouth, in this context.</p><p>"Say it again."</p><p>He looks at her and he looks almost drunk; cheeks flushed, dark hair mussed, his green eyes bright in the shadows of the room.</p><p>
  <em>"Please."</em>
</p><p>He's serious, she realises, as he withdraws from her, brushing wet open mouth kisses against her inner thigh, and so she does as he asks, loosening her grip on his hair so she can cup his cheek.</p><p>"Salo."</p><p>He smiles, slow and wide, and he looks younger than she's ever seen him, his eyes crinkled at the edges. "Fuck, I like it when you say it."</p><p>He presses his fingers inside of her- two at once, and it's <em>tight</em> but she can handle it. His mouth is on her thigh as he circles her clit with his thumb, and she's burning up, the tension coiling in her gut as she shivers, arcing against his grip. </p><p>She can see his hips rutting against the mattress as he mutters a slew of curses, eyes dark as he watches her move, before he uses his mouth on her again - and she shatters beneath his tongue, fingers clawing at the bed sheets, moaning his name.</p><p>He stays with her for a few long moments, letting her ride it out, before he climbs up the bed and kisses her, messy and deep. She can’t help the noise she makes when he pulls away, reaching for his jeans, and he shoots her a smirk as he rifles through the pockets.</p><p>“Wait for it, babe.”</p><p>He scrambles around in his pockets for another long second, before - <em>“aha!”</em> - he pulls out a condom with a flourish, his smile wide and triumphant, and she doesn’t know which part annoys her more: the fact that he'd clearly planned ahead enough to bring one, or the fact that he’d gone about getting it like <em>that</em>.</p><p>But overwhelmingly, what she feels is <em>impatience</em>, and so she reaches for him, drawing him back to her until he falls back into her arms.</p><p>He rips the wrapper off with his teeth, rolling it on with practised ease before he kisses her again, his body lowering onto hers until she can feel the hard length of him against her stomach. He snakes a hand between them, fingers slipping through the wet mess between her legs before he exhales, long and hard, his eyes squeezing shut as he curses again.  <em>“God,</em> you’re fucking perfect.” </p><p>He presses another soft kiss against her lips before he pulls back, meeting her gaze. “You ready?”</p><p>She lets out an exasperated laugh. “Stop drawing it out already and <em>fuck me.”</em></p><p>He lets out a gutted exhale, and then he <em>laughs</em>, loud, too loud for the hushed quiet of the apartment, and she slaps at his arm, hissing out a half-hearted reprimand, even as she laughs too. His grin is wide as he wraps his arms around her, bringing her into a tight hug, and she can't help melting into it, the warm feeling in her chest swelling, until she feels like she's bursting with it. </p><p>He’s still chuckling as he pulls back, dark eyes glittering in the half light, gorgeous and damning as he leans in to capture her lips once more. </p><p>“Yes ma'am.”</p><p>There’s not much time for talking, after that.</p><p>--</p><p>Later, when they’re exhausted, and he’s wrapped himself around her, all limbs and elbows, and she’s somewhere on the edges of sleep, half-dreaming and half-awake, he says it again, a whispered secret into her hair. <em>“I love you.” </em></p><p>(She doesn't say it back, but there's still time for that later.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>